Just For Pretend, Where Would I Go?
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: revised i looked over this and was like ew...i fixed itYaoi,if you think the rating is wrong plz tell me. Kuwabara lies parylized in the arms of his best friend, but thats not all...Now it is time for the two to say...goodbye


song by: The Creatures I dun own anything...this song is so cool!  
  
1234  
  
"KUWABARA WAIT!" Too late, the orange headed teen turned to see a rather large demon come charging at him. Yusuke cried out his name as Kuwabara made a strange, inhuman sound, as the beast crushled him into a wall. Yusuke killed the beast with a well aimed Spirit gun, and rushed to his friend, ignoring the fact that a large chunk of metal was stuck in his hip.  
  
Rushing to Kuwabara, he quickly threw the dead heavy demon off his friend. Yusuke could hear Kurama and Hiei call for him through the fallen debris, and whipping his head back he shouted, "GO GET HELP! GO GET HELP!" Yusuke shouted this over and over until he could no longer hear the sounds of Kurama and Hiei digging for him.  
  
Yusuke turned back to his best friend in the whole world, and starred at him horrified.  
  
/Don't you go  
  
Without me/  
  
"Kuwabara..."  
  
Kuwabara was on the ground, his body seemed to look very strange. Something was wrong and then Kuwabara weakly whispered, "I can't feel...I can't feel my legs Urameshi." Kuwabara's glassy eyes looked into the face of his best friend.  
  
"No...no..." Yusuke whispered taking his friend in his arms. "Its okay Kuwabara...Its okay..." Kuwabara stayed quiet, and his eyes began to close. "DON'T YOU DO THAT!" Yusuke pulled Kuwabara's cheek. "Don't you go to sleep! You hear me?! DON'T YOU GO TO SLEEP!" Yusuke was taken by surprise when he saw tears drip down Kuwabara's face.  
  
"Urameshi...I can't feel...my legs...I'm paralyzed." Yusuke shook his head, "You don't know that..." Kuwabara snorted, wincing, "Its my body...I know what's wrong with me...That's not all." Kuwabara looked dead into Yusuke's eyes, "I'm dying Urameshi."  
  
/Don't go And  
  
Leave me here/  
  
"NO YOUR NOT!" Yusuke yelled, unsure of who he was trying to convince, Kuwabara or himself. "Your not. Y-you can't!" Kuwabara smiled, "Its okay...I'm not ready...I know I'm not...but at least your here...I would hate to die all by myself."  
  
Yusuke shook his head, refusing to believe what Kuwabara was saying. "Your not dying! You're just freaked out! That's all!" Kuwabara shook his head, tears wetting Yusuke's pant leg, "No Urameshi I'm not...I can feel it...The pain is going away..." Yusuke choked on a sob, now he was crying. "Its really not bad like I thought it'd be...Kind of relaxing in away...Like I'm about to fall asleep."  
  
Kuwabara's eyes almost closed, "I can even hear my heart beat ringing in my ears..."  
  
/When i lie  
  
On my side  
  
Feel my heart  
  
Being crushed/  
  
"No Kuwabara don't leave me!" Yusuke turned back around him, "DAMXIT GUYS! GET BACK HERE PLEASE!" Yusuke shook Kuwabara, smacked his cheeks, and rubbed his cold arms, he did anything to keep his friend awake.  
  
Kuwabara did not notice any pain. In fact he was quite relaxed...drifting out to sea as cool waves washed over him. "Wait...I'm not at the ocean..." He whispered. "Don't go babbling on me now. Don't you dare!" Yusuke ordered. "NO DYING!"  
  
Kuwabara looked at his friend, tears pouring down both their faces. It was like looking through a mirror, though their faces had only one similarity. The tears that fell like rain. "If I was to die...where would I go?" Seeing Yusuke's alarmed face he added, "Just for pretend...where would I go?"  
  
/Falling through  
  
The spaces/  
  
"You'd go...where...where there are lots white clouds, fat cherubs with harps...lots of cats..." The two chuckled, until Kuwabara began choking from the effort.  
  
The two remained silent. Yusuke could feel Kuwabara growing stiff in his arms. "A place where you wouldn't be at my side anymore...but you'd still be happy." Kuwabara smiled shaking his head, "How could that be possible...I'm only happy when I'm at your side..." Kuwabara closed his eyes.  
  
He was drifting away...  
  
/Falling though  
  
An unlit scene  
  
Sleep dust/  
  
He was falling through clouds, and oceans, sinking and feeling no pain as he fell. His eyes opened to a world of beauty. He looked below him, and saw that he was also standing on the ground. Another him. The Kuwabara watching him fall was starring at him, waiting for him to get down the ground. Kuwabara closed his eyes.  
  
'Yusuke'  
  
His eyes shot open, and he found himself in a bear hug, someone whispering in his ear. "Yusu...ke." The dark haired teen pulled back, more tears splashing down his face. "Kuwabara! Please don-don't do that!" He began to hiccup, and Kuwabara gently placed a hand on his head.  
  
"When I'm gone don't be afraid...we'll meet again."  
  
/On  
  
Your eyelids  
  
Mahjong tiles  
  
Flicker serene  
  
Play the four winds/  
  
The sounds of Hiei's and Kurama's voices were all around them now. They had come back. Kuwabara looked up at Yusuke who was swallowing, and trying his hardest to force back his sobs. "Kuwabara...don't go...please don't leave me alone!"  
  
The red head reached up placing his hand on the back of Yusuke's head. He pulled him gently down, and brushed his lips against Yusuke's. Yusuke was surprised, and Kuwabara's tired voice reached his ears, "I love you."  
  
Yusuke was released, and Yusuke laid Kuwabara on the ground. Placing his body over his he kissed Kuwabara, whose hand came up resting on Yusuke's uninjured hip. Their blood was mingling together as were their tears.  
  
/In  
  
Dim lit bars  
  
Aqualung feels  
  
Heavy/  
  
Fierce passionate kisses lasted what seemed like forever, until both were tired. "Kuwa...I love you." Yusuke lay next to his best friends, and now lover, and listened to his friend cry. "Urameshi...I wanted to tell you...so long I've wanted to tell you. Now that I finally have...I'm-"  
  
Yusuke slammed his lips against his, and whispered with fierce passion, "No...No you are not going to die. No matter what the distance, I will come for you. You can't leave me, and I won't leave you! I refuse! I've loved you since I rescued you and your dumb cat! Now that I finally got the courage to at least admit I love you, I can't lose you! I WON'T! If you are paralyzed so what!? I'll take care of you, I swear! You will live!!"  
  
Kuwabara's eyes grew, oh so heavy, and he could feel his heat beat slowing. "I'm so cold."  
  
"Please don't leave me! DON'T GO!"  
  
/Don't you go  
  
Without me/  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Kuwabara?!"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Kuwabara!? KUWABARA!? NOOOO! NO KUWABARA!"  
  
/Don't you go  
  
And  
  
Leave me here/  
  
When Kurama, Hiei and Yukina broke through the rubble, they turned their heads to the source of loud sobs. Yusuke was stroking Kuwabara's hair, and whispering loving words to his friend. "Yusuke? Kurama made a step towards him. "Go away." Kurama bit his lip, "But Yusuke-"  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" Yusuke roared his voice cracking, and his yell ended on a high note. Kurama hung back, Hiei and Yukina also hanging back starring at their friend.  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
Yusuke rocked back and forth holding his friend "Please come back...don't leave me here all alone...Please come back. Please come back."  
  
Kuwabara said nothing.  
  
Fin 


End file.
